fantastisk_krigshammerfandomcom-20200214-history
Karl Nachtmann
Karl Nachtmann For 30 år siden i Sigmars år 2100 blev Karl Nachtmann født i Talabecland i den lille skovby Zurin syd for Talabheim. Anden søn af Adred og Lisa, Karl voksede op i forholdsvis fred og ro, så meget det var muligt i denne urolige tid. Han legede med sine søskende og de andre børn i landsbyen og det så ud til at han skulle blive skomager, ligesom sin far, når han blev stor. Denne fremtid blev dog ikke til virkelighed, da i hans fjortende år, familien blev nødt til at flygte pga Konrad Carsteins hær. Da det var midt om vinteren, at familien måtte flygte, gik det hårdt ud over børnene og tre af Karls søskende døde af strabadserne. Da familien ikke havde nogen midler til at starte en ny forretning med, meldte faderen og Karls storebror Alarrik sig til Talabheims byvagt. To år efter, på Karls 16 års fødselsdag blev han også meldt ind i byvagten. Dette var ikke hans eget ønske, men familiens, da de var fattige og så måtte Karl bøje sig. Men efter nogle år i byvagten kom Karl til at indse værdien af netop den selvsamme vagt. I en by hvor lovlydighed og afmagt var særlig udbredt, var byvagten det skjold, der adskilte de uskyldige borger fra ulvene ved porten. Der var dog enkelte ting ved vagttjenesten der nagede Karl. Et var den korruption der herskede i visse dele af Vagten, sådan at almindelige borgere i Talabheim ikke kunne vide sig sikker på om han eller hun ville få den rette behandling, som fortjent. Men i stedet var det ofte penge der bestemte hvor og hvem, Vagten beskyttede. En anden ting og af mere betydning var den måde Byvagten ofte stod stille, når heksejægerne kom til Talabheim. Karl kunne godt se at man var nødt til at gribe ind overfor hekse og troldkarle, men at dette skulle ske under tortur og uden et rigtig rettergang, kunne han ikke forlige sig med. Der var noget ved det skuespil der var ved heksesager, når folkemængden skreg efter blod, smerte og død, når den anklagedes sidste tid på denne jord var i smerte og fuld af plage og fortvivlelse, der fik hans mave til at snørede sig sammen. Han udholdt disse henrettelser, men han var altid plaget af mareridt i ugerne efter. Da Karl var 20 år gammel, kom krigen for alvor til Talabheim. Inden da havde han kun været på enkelte patruljer i skovene omkring Talabheim, på jagt efter bander af lovløse og landevejsrøvere, og en gang efter en stamme af kaosinficerede Beastmen. Denne gang oplevede Karl krigen tæt på og på sin egen krop. Han blev indkaldt til et af bykompanignerne: ”Lankdorfs Vagtkompagni” tjente i general Stefan ”Stormangreb” Schultz`s hær. Kompagniet blev for det meste brugt til at holde orden i de forskellige hærlejre, men også som sikringsvagt omkring selve lejrene. Her kom den evne, som havde gjort ham vellidt i Byvagten, ham til gode. Karl kunne se i natten lige så godt en ugle om natten. Derfor var han på vagt de fleste nætter og derfor var han på vagt langt, de fleste gange at de udøde angreb. Ved Slaget ved Grim Moor kæmpede Karl på den venstre flanke som spydmand og får stadigvæk kuldegysninger ved tanken om synet af de levende døde der kommer vandrerende mod ham. Efter krigen meldte Karl sig igen til Talabheims byvagt, men denne gang føltes det som en ære. I årene efter slaget havde Karl stadig en følelse af han ikke beherskede sit liv. I 2123 fandt han svaret på det han søgte. I det år blev han medlem af Der Adler-kompagnie, et æreskompagni (krigerloge) af mænd der svor at de ville følge deres æreskodex til døden. Medlemmerne kommer fra alle niveauer i Talabheim. Bønder er skulder til skulder med adelige, almindelige fodfolk side om side med ridder. Religion bestemmer heller ikke om man kan være medlem, kun viljen til at lade æren herske over sit liv og viljen til at dø for sin ære. I 2125 blev Karl forfremmet til Obergefreiter (overkorporal) i Byvagten (også kaldt Taals jagthunde eller mindre pænt, Hundehovederne) og får kommando over en vagtgruppe, en femmændsgruppe som udgør grundstenen i Byvagten. Personlighed: Er svoret til at følge sit æreskodex (se bilag). Introvert og stille. Venlig, men bestemt (Som byvagten har lært ham). Kan bedre lide handling og dåd end honningsød tale. Voldelig ”pacifist” (Han vil kun slå ihjel, hvis han ikke ser nogen anden udvej.) Respektfuld over for alle, også dem der ikke er det for ham. Ydmyg. Tror på guderne og beder, men går ikke i templer. Kan ikke lide at folk fortæller ham hvordan han skal tilbede guderne og kan heller ikke lide at gøre det mod andre (Undtagelsen er Chaos-guderne og de onde guder). Har mere respekt for praktiske evner end for boglig lærdom. Kan som alle fra Talabecland godt lide en stærk dram. Kan godt lide sin frihed. Kan bedre lide praktisk tøj end fine klæder. Kontakter/venner: Kristoff Waltz, Leder af det Der Geheimliche polizei. Familie; Far, Adred. Mor, Storerbror – Alarik. Sergeant Hausner- sergeant i byvagten Fjender: Von Schultzmann Arv og miljø: Social klasse: Middelklasse, da familiens skomageri har tjent godt på fodtøj til Byvagten, Bygarden og Talabheims hær. Familie har 4 svende, 3 lærlingere og 3 tjenstefolk. Citater: ”Kan du komme ned derfra?”, ”Ssh, ssh, ssh. Nicht Kämpfen.” Sagt lige før han lavede sit første ”Honourkill”. ”Kom som du er. Kom kun med et ben. Kom med dit hoved på et spyd, men du kommer med mig”. Stjernetegn: Gnuthus the Ox Doom: Violent means brings his doom. Det betyder Karl er ikke bange for at dø uden for kamp og det gør at han kan have svært ved at indse risikoen for at kunne dø på andre måder. Ynglingsting: Den første fløjte han fik i byvagten. (Den er i stykker) Religion: Myrmidia og Karl vil ikke bryde hendes bud af sig egen fri vilje. Da han er fra Talabecland, har Taal også en stor plads i hans liv. Loyalitet: Ære, Adlerkompagni, Talabheim og familie/venner og i den rækkefølge. Category:Spillerkarakter Category:Protagonist